


Unwelcomed

by ThatYellowFinch



Series: Poor Planning Skills And Even Worse Life Choices [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Slavery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatYellowFinch/pseuds/ThatYellowFinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unwelcomed guest from Bart's past makes an appearance it's up to the team to keep him grounded long enough to defeat this new foe.<br/>Slightly canon divergent for the sake of artistic liberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Recon. Bart hated recon. Had to be quiet, had to be still. Two things he was extremely bad at. Jaime was better at it, able to sit and wait like it was second nature. Bart supposed it must help, having someone to talk to in his head. With M’gann’s mental link Bart could talk to Jaime too but then the whole team would hear them and he didn’t like that. Eventually boredom started to get the best of him and he began to tap his fingers on his knee as he and Jaime waited in the crawl space.

_           Hermano, come on, too much movement and they might hear us. _ Jaime almost immediately berated him.

_           I can’t help it, I’m bored. _ Bart whined back at him.

_           You two just need to hold out a little longer. Our targets will be arriving soon. _ M’gann cut in.  _ We need a positive ID that the Reach is back on Earth before we bring this to the league and the Lantern Corps. _

          Bart wasn’t thrilled at the idea of the Reach returning but he supposed no one on Earth was. Not only could it mean the future he left was still possible but it also could spell intergalactic war between the Reach and the Lanterns. If the treaty is already broken then they won’t be worried about following it. They’d be able to forcibly conquer the Earth with only the League and the Lanterns vying to stop them.

_           Company incoming.  _

          Activity on the abandoned road they were watching cut Bart from his thoughts. Sure enough a group of vans were driving down the road. Rather terrestrial if this truly was an alien invasion. Jaime and Bart moved to follow the cars. An old abandoned warehouse it looked like, at least from the outside. Why would there be a warehouse in the middle of the desert? 

          As they neared Bart situated himself over a low window and slipped one of Nightwing’s cameras over the ledge.  _ Camera in position. You getting the signal, Nightwing? _

_           Crystal clear. Streaming the video to your phone now. _ Grayson’s voice sounded in his head.  _ Keep the camera focused on our mystery visitors. If it’s the Reach we’re going to need it obvious on the video. The camera doesn’t have audio though, Jaime we need you to be our ears in there but stay far enough away that they don’t spot you. _

_           Understood. _ Jaime and Bart were in sync on their answers, Bart already opening up the stream on his phone and adjusting the camera as needed. The vans were just entering the warehouse, they’d soon see just who was inside.

          Jaime lowered himself onto a tower of crates in the warehouse, laying on his stomach as he peered down on the entire warehouse. The van doors opened and Jaime’s heart dropped. Couldn’t they be wrong just this once? He kept quiet as the Reach agents talked in their strange language, Kahji translating for him.

          “The anomaly was coming from this building. There’s no sign of anything out of ordinary though.”

          “We should have taken our ship. These Earth vessels are far too slow.”

          “And risk the league spotting us? No, this is the best plan.”

_           They’re looking for something. _ Jaime explained to the others.  _ They called it an anomaly. _

          Before anyone could even question it light burst into existence, blinding everyone in the vicinity. In another moment the warehouse exploded into splinters and metal shrapnel, Jaime being thrown forcibly from the rubble. When the smoke and dust cleared Bart’s eyes were on the rather familiar machine that had materialized where the building had been. 

_           Bart, isn’t that your time machine? _ Jaime asked, pulling himself from under a sheet of metal.

_           Not my machine, hermano. This is bad, this is really really bad. _ In a blur he was by Jaime, pulling on his arm; a silent urge to leave. It was too late, as the door to the machine opened and Bart’s worst nightmare stepped out.  _ He shouldn’t exist. We defeated the Reach, any remnants of my future should be gone. Yet, he’s here. _

_           Is that...me? _ Jaime stared wide eyed at the much larger Blue Beetle before them. Bart was right. This was bad.

_           What’s going on? _ Nightwing called over the mental link.  _ The video feed cut out. _

_           We’ve got bigger problems than that, hermano. _ Jaime responded, trying to focus with Bart still pulling at his arm. _ There’s another me. A much bigger and meaner me. We need backup, now! _

_           No, we have to go! _ Bart pleaded.  _ Before he sees us! _ There was real fear behind his words, giving Jaime a chill as the Beetle’s eyes settled on them with a sickening grin causing Bart to freeze in fear.

          “Perfect.” He took one monstrous step towards them and Jaime was sure Bart was going to bolt away. “I thought I’d have to search this miserable planet to find the interloper but you’re here waiting for me.”

_           Jaime Reyes, I suggest a tactical retreat. _ Kahji said, much too calmly for Jaime’s preference.

_           I’m not leaving Bart. He’s not moving. _ Jaime put himself in between Bart and...himself? Man this time travel bullshit was giving him a headache.

          The Beetle’s sonic cannon leveled at Jaime’s chest. “Move aside, Jaime Reyes.” He demanded. “I am only here for the runaway.”

          “You can’t have him.” Jaime narrowed his eyes, straightening his posture in an attempt to even reach his older self’s height. How in the world did he get to be so big? Here he thought he had finished growing.

          “Then you leave me no choice.” He growled, raising the canon and bringing the barrel down onto Jaime’s head. He went flying away, body hurtling towards a pile of rubble that used to be the warehouse. 

          “Bart, run!” He shouted to his companion who was frozen in place as Blue Beetle loomed over him. “Bart!” A second shout managed to snap Bart out of his fear enough to run away from Blue Beetle before he managed to grab him. In a blur he was next to Jaime, helping him up. He was shaking, his characteristic smile wiped from his face.

_           We need to get out of here, back to the watch tower. _ Bart pulled at Jaime again, eyes still glued on the bigger of the Beetles.

_           Extractions on the way, hold tight. _ M’gann’s voice answered and much sooner than the two were expected the bioship materialized above their heads, opening fire on Blue Beetle. Jaime took advantage of the distraction and picked Bart up, flying up to the ship’s open hatch. Once there Nightwing and Robin helped them in.

          “What happened?” Nightwing asked as the ship made its escape for the watch tower.

          Jaime looked to Bart for an explanation but found that the boy was more focused on the ground between his feet at the moment to answer. “The Reach agents were investigating something they called an anomaly. Then there was a flash of light and then I think the time machine landed on top of the warehouse causing the building to collapse, and then…”

          “Blue Beetle, the Blue Beetle from my time came out of it.” Bart finished after he steadied himself.

          “Two Blues?” Robin frowned. “That’s not going to end well.”

          “Especially not since it gives the Reach a forward agent on Earth now. Did he say why he was here?” Nightwing asked, getting a nod from Bart.

          “He came here for me. I’m what he wants.”

          Nightwing watched him for a moment before turning away to take his seat. “We’ll do a full debrief back at the watch tower.”


	2. Chapter 2

          Bart would have been content to just coast through the debriefing, not saying much and just letting himself blend into the background. Unfortunately, Nightwing and Kaldur seemed less content with that. Seeing as Bart was the only one who knew anything about the future Blue Beetle that they didn’t already know. He answered all their questions and couldn’t help but feel like he was being interrogated. These were friends though, he told himself, they were just trying to help. Jaime stayed with him through it, a calming presence while he tried his best to answer their questions. It felt like it had taken forever but finally Nightwing told him to get some rest and allowed him to zeta back home.

          “ _ Cariño _ ,” Jaime spoke softly once they were out of earshot by the others near the zeta tubes. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

          “I’m fine, Blue.” He faked a rather convincing smile but Jaime saw through it.

          “I can come with you, walk you home.” He offered.

          “I’d rather run home actually.” Bart sighed. As much as he loved Jaime, he needed a little time on his own at the moment and running was the best way for him to unwind. 

          “Alright just be careful, ok?”

          “When aren’t I?” Bart managed a much more convincing smirk as he activated the zeta tube and rushed through, but not before giving Jaime a quick peck on the cheek.

_           "Kid Flash B-23”  _ The computer acknowledged his departure, leaving Jaime standing there alone until Nightwing came to join him; putting a hand on his shoulder.

          “We need to talk before you head home.”

 

          Running was something Bart never grew tired of, letting the wind run through his hair and lungs as his legs took him as fast as they could go; which to be fair was pretty damn fast. There was a certain freedom that came with his speed, maybe that’s why he liked it so much. Freedom was still a relatively new thing to him and now that the future’s Blue Beetle was here he couldn’t help wonder just how long he’d have it. The image of inhibitor collars and a looming shadow spurred him to run faster. He’d feel better once he was home. Home. That was another strange concept to him. When he was a child his dad had told him that cheesy line that he saw plastered all over the twenty-first century. Home is where the heart is. When he was younger that meant his parents and his Aunt Dawn, but that only lasted as long as they did. Now? He wasn’t sure. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his grandparents and he really loves Jaime but it was all still so unfamiliar to him.

          He arrived at the Allen household and was disappointed to find that the lights were still on, Iris must still be awake. Maybe he could sneak upstairs without her trying to talk to him. He opened the front door slow as he could manage and cringed as it let out an immediate squick from the hinges.

_           Note to self, _ Bart thought to himself.  _ Get Gramps to oil the door. _

          “Who’s home?” A call came from upstairs, from the nursery it sounded like.

          “Just me, Grams.” He called back up, ascending the stairs and making an immediate left into the nursery. 

          “You know, I really wish you wouldn’t call me that.” She laughed, putting Dawn back into her crib. “Makes me feel old.”

          “Sorry, it just doesn’t feel right calling you anything else.” He shrugged, still standing on the threshold of the room. He tried his best not to interact with the kids if he could help it. Not because he didn’t love them, after all they were going to be his dad and aunt, but because it just felt wrong seeing them as infants. What if he was holding Don and dropped him on his head or something? He could effectively keep himself from being born. That and he didn’t know what to call them. If he called them Dad and Aunt Dawn it’d be major spoilers for the two of them, not only that but it just felt wrong. But calling them Don and Dawn didn’t feel right either. Time travel was messed up, and it didn’t seem like things were going to get better.

          “You eaten yet?” She asked, finally turning to him now that she was done with the twins.

          He hadn’t, but for once Bart found that he wasn’t quite hungry. He knew he would be later but for now he just wanted to lay down. “Yeah, Jaime and I ate right after the mission.” He lied. 

          “Ok, well Barry said he’s going to be home late. If you get hungry again you know where the fridge is. I’m going to get some sleep for as long as the terrible dou let me.” She chuckled, brushing past him.

          Bart watched her as she walked towards her and Barry’s room. He stood there for a bit longer, looking back at the two cribs sitting side by side. A thought crossed his mind, one he wasn’t at all proud of. But if he stopped the bloodline here, he’d be saving himself and his dad and aunt a lot of pain and heartache.

          He quickly shook the thought from his head, it wasn’t the right way to deal with this. Not only that but he wouldn’t be able to go through with it. He left the nursery and went towards his own room, closing the door as quietly as he could in order not to disturb the twins.

          He had moved in soon after the twins had been born, wanting to be closer to family and his grandparents needing the extra help around the house. The Garricks had been gracious hosts when he had lived there however. They had even bought him a set of bedroom furniture and allowed him to keep it when he moved. He owed them a lot but they claimed that it was their pleasure. Honestly, the furniture was the nicest thing Bart had ever owned and he had to admit it was nice coming home to a room that was entirely his. He took his uniform off and threw it into the hamper before collapsing onto his bed in nothing but his boxers.

          Right now, he needed sleep.

 

          Jaime left the watchtower in a daze. He had listened to Nightwing and Kaldur, not at all liking what they were saying. But, they had a point. This new enemy was him after all, being around Bart at the moment would only put him in more danger. As of now he was temporarily off the team. He’d have no idea what they were planning to do about this other Blue Beetle, which Beast Boy had decided would be called Bad Blue to avoid confusion, and no idea where Bart was. Until Bad Blue was taken care of, this was the only way they could keep an advantage over him. After all, anything Jaime knew Bad Blue would know.

          He walked home dejectedly, hood over his head as he did. He was going to call Bart when he got home but not he wasn’t sure it was such a smart idea now. One last call before he’s kept away from Bart for who even knows how long couldn’t hurt much more.

          Everyone was asleep by the time he arrived home. Too bad, he was hoping he could talk to his mom about it all. Now that the entire family knew he was Blue Beetle it was a lot easier going to them for advice. He’d talk to her in the morning, get her take on the situation if he could.

          For the moment however, the comfort of his room was sufficient. Crawling onto his bed, he opened his laptop and sent a call request to Bart.

 

          Bart woke to the ringing from his laptop. In a moment he recognized the sound and tiredly pulled the laptop off the ground and onto his bed, accepting the call. He couldn’t help a soft smile when Jaime’s face came onto the screen.

          “Sorry,  _ Cariño _ , did I wake you up?”

          “Only a little bit.” Bart waved it off. “I can always sleep later.”

          Jaime smiled and moved to get into a more comfortable position on his bed. “I just got home, wanted to check up on how you’re doing?”

          That nearly wiped the smile from his face. “Right...sorry I froze during the mission. I just…”

          “You don’t need to apologize,  _ Cariño. _ ”

          “Please don’t coddle me.” Bart groaned. 

          “Sorry…”

          The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Jaime didn’t know what to say and Bart was too tired to attempt initiating.

          “Hey, Bart?” Uh oh. Jaime only called him Bart when he was being serious. Otherwise he was  _ Cariño, _ or  _ Hermano,  _ or  _ Esé _ . “Can I ask you something?”

          “Yeah?” Bart tried not to let his apprehension show in his voice.

          “You always avoid talking about the future you came from unless you have to. What happened? What was it like?”

          “It…” Bart tried to work through his answer but the thought of reliving those memories scared him. “You really don’t want to know.”

          “Bart, you froze the moment you saw Bad Blue.”

          “Bad Blue?” Bart raised an eyebrow, having not heard that name before.

          “Oh, it’s what BB is calling the other Blue Beetle.” Jaime quickly explained. “My point is, you’re terrified of him...of me.”

          “No!” Bart protested immediately. “Not of you, never of you. He’s not you.”

          “Except he is, _ esé _ .” Jaime sighed. “But, we’re getting side tracked. I want to know why you’re so scared of him. We’ve sparred before, you can take me no problem if you had to. So, what’s different about him?” Bart was quiet for a long while, scaring Jaime into thinking he was mad at him for asking. “Bart, you don’t have to-”

          “No...I should have told you when we were fighting the Reach the first time. I just...I never wanted to talk about it. I still don’t.” Bart tried to keep his voice from shaking as he started to explain, the memories weren’t good ones. “I wasn’t born a slave, unlike the rest of humanity. My parents were part of the resistance. My father and aunt taught me how to use my speed to help others, to fight against the Reach. Unfortunately, I was always a little impulsive.” Had the conversation not been so upsetting he might have acknowledged the pun. “I went off mission one time and got myself capture, and I don’t think I need to tell you what the Reach does to metahumans.” He grumbled the last part and took another moment to steady himself for the next part. “I became a slave before I was even ten years old. The rebellion would have come to rescue me if they could, or at least that’s what I told myself. Surely my dad and aunt wouldn’t have just left me unless they had to. I spent so many years with that damned inhibitor collar around my neck. I tried so many times to escape on my own, and each time Blue Beetle dragged me back...forcibly.” He had stopped looking at the screen during his story, afraid of what expression might be on Jaime’s face. “The Reach eventually came to the conclusion that I was more useful as a test subject than a slave. They kept me in the lab after that, running test after test. They tested how long I could last without food, how fast I could actually run, how long I could run before I burned myself out. Anything you could think of they tried it. I cringe to call it science, it was more like torture. I’m not sure how much longer I would have lasted. I started forgetting what it was like outside the lab, not being put through tests everyday, having enough to eat. The only thing they let me eat was the food the Reach made, the additive eventually did it’s job. I stopped trying to escape. I stopped fighting back. I just did what they wanted me to. When I was fourteen the resistance finally got me out, by then the rest of my family was gone. I’m still convinced the only reason they came back for me was they needed another speedster but it didn’t matter. I was free again. Or as free as any human could be. It took another year for me to get back into a good enough physical condition to go back on missions, and the leader of the resistance had a very specific one in mind. They had managed to steal a Reach time machine and wanted to send someone back in time to stop it all from happening. It was supposed to be Tim but he was killed in the mission to get the machine. They needed someone the Justice League would trust but I was the only one they could spare.” He managed to get it all out without crying, but that didn’t surprise him. He was numb to most of it by now. “When I saw him again, I was so terrified of being dragged back. I don’t want to go back ever.”

          “Bart...I’m sorry.” Was all Jaime could get out after Bart finished his story.

          “It’s the past...or the future?” Time travel was a mess. “Look, Jaime, I’m really tired. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

          “Alright,  _ cariño _ . Sweet dreams.” Jaime sighed and let Bart hang up on him.

          Right. Sweet dreams. Not after that conversation. Bart groaned as he closed his laptop and stretched out onto his bed. Well, now Jaime knew everything. Bart just couldn’t wait for the pity parade he’d get next time he saw him.

          A knock on his door broke him out of his bitterness for the moment and he rushed to get a shirt and pajama pants on. “Come in.”

          Barry stepped in, quietly closing the door as he too was afraid of waking the twins up. “So, Nightwing told me about the mission today.”

          Oh boy. More pity. “I’m fine. Honest. It was just shocking when I saw that Blue Beetle.” He lied.

          “That may be, but we still need to worry about the fact that he’s here for you.”

          “Gramps, really, I can handle it.”

          Barry sighed and put a hand on Bart’s shoulder. “That may be but the league and the team all seem to be in agreement. It might be time for you to take some time off of the team and away from Jaime. The less he knows about where you are the better at the moment.”

          “But-” Bart started to protest.

          “It’s just until we can take down this Blue Beetle. Think of it as a vacation, ok?” Barry tried to reassure him. “We’ll pack up in the morning and then you, me, Iris and the twins are going to go to the airport and be on the first flight to Orlando. Ever been to Disney World?”

“Really Gramps? You think a guy in a mouse costume is going to distract me?”

          “No. But time on the beach might help.” He smiled, patting Bart’s shoulder. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get ready.” And with that he left the room for his own.

          Yeah. He wasn’t going to Orlando. Bart made quick work of packing one bag, just heavy enough for him to tote around, and to dress in actual civilian clothes. He pulled the window in his room open and jumped from it, landing on the ground with a soft thud. If all he was finding with the league, his family, and even Jaime was pity, and the want for him to hide, he’d find another way to fix this, to take down Bad Blue as they were calling him. On his own.


	3. Chapter 3

          “He’s gone?” Jaime shot up in bed, having just received the news from Nightwing over the phone.

          “Barry went to wake him up this morning and his room was empty. His suit, clothes, toothbrush, all things some someone might pack when running away are gone. Not to mention all the cash in Barry and Iris’s wallets is gone.” Nightwing explained. “Did he say anything to you last night in the watchtower?”

          Not in the watchtower, no. “He didn’t mention anything about running away.” Damn this was a mess. “Did he bring his phone?”

          “If he did we would have been able to find him by now.” Nightwing sighed. “I just called to keep you up to date, as much as we can with Bad Blue out there. I’ll let you know if we find him. Just, promise me one thing, ok?”

          “Yeah?”

          “Don’t go looking for him yourself. We still need to make sure Bad Blue is in the dark about his location.”

          Right. That was going to be harder said than done. “And if he shows up here?”

          “Call me or Barry immediately and make sure he’s ok.” There was a pause before, “I gotta go. I’ll call if we learn anything else or find him.”

          “Right. Thanks, Nightwing.” With that they hung up and Jaime flopped back onto his bed. This was just getting worse and worse. With Bad Blue running around, Jaime off the team, Bart in the wing; how could things possibly get worse? That was actually a very easy question to answer, which surprised him. It could get worse if the Reach was back, if he was back on mode, if his friends were captured. Wait. That gave him an idea. After all, Nightwing just said that  _ Jaime _ couldn’t go after Bart. He didn’t say he couldn’t send someone else.

          He sat back up and opened his phone’s contact list, scrolling down until he found the name he needed. It felt like the ring tone went on forever until finally-

          “Jaime? It’s like six in the morning. What’re you even doing up?” Tye’s tired voice sounded over the phone.

          “I know,  _ esé _ , I’m sorry, but I need your help. It’s an emergency.”

 

          Bart jumped awake as a truck passed loudly overhead. He had managed to run all the way to Nevada before hunger and fatigue forced him to stop under a bridge along the major highway. The warehouse with the time machine was somewhere in the Mojave desert, just outside of Vegas. He’d go there first, see if he couldn’t draw any info out of the machine; assuming of course that the league hadn’t already moved it or had placed guards around it. His absent must have been noticed by now and they’d be sending people after him. 

          He decided now was as good of time as any to head out. He remembered vaguely which direction the warehouse had been in from the city. He’d be able to make it there in just half an hour, assuming he found enough food to refuel before he headed out again. He berated himself for not packing food when he left but supposed it couldn’t be helped now.

          Too tired and too hungry to run Bart started walking along the highway towards the city. Cars zipped by him, making him jump slightly each time. He hated this, he hated going this slow. He went on like this for another hour or so before nearly falling out from the heat and dehydration. Of course, it had to be summer in the god-forsaken desert. The warehouse couldn’t have been in Canada, no it had to be in Nevada. He sat on the guard rail along the road and dug into his bag. Surely he had packed a water bottle or something. No, of course he didn’t, he just wasn’t that smart. No food, no water, barely no more than a hundred dollars with him. He really had to think these things through for once.

          He was broken from his thoughts as a car pulled onto the shoulder next to him, the window rolled down. “Hey kid, you need a ride somewhere?” The driver asked, a young woman with short blonde hair and sunglasses that hid most of her face. “It’s too hot to be walking out here. Let me give you a ride.”

          “I don’t have anything to give you in return.” He frowned. Why would a stranger offer to help him? Surely she wanted something.

          “That’s fine, I’m heading into the city anyways. The least I can do is get you that far.”

          He wanted to say no but knew he wasn’t going to be able to make it to the city on his own. “Thanks.” He got up, walking around the car and letting himself in on the passenger side.

          “I’m Maria.” She held a hand out to him.

          “Bart.” He reluctantly shook it, not wanting to be rude.

          “Well, Bart. Where ya heading?” She asked, taking the car out of park and rejoining traffic.

          “Anywhere with food, preferably cheap food.”

          “Shitty 24-hour diner here we come.” She laughed and in another fifteen minutes they were pulling into the parking lot of a hole in the wall diner. “I haven’t eaten yet this morning either. Mind if I join you?”

          “Well, you were nice enough to drive me.” Bart, shrugged, not really caring either way.

          The inside of the diner was exactly what you would expect from a small diner along a busy highway. Overstuffed booths, waitress with way too long fingernails, and a dirty chalkboard advertising today’s specials. The unlikely companions took a seat at one of the booths near the windows and waited for a waitress to come and take their order.

          “You’re pretty quiet for a teenager, you know.” Maria commented while skimming over her menu.

          “You’d be the first to think so.” A small chuckle escaped Bart at the comment.

          “So, what were you doing out on the highway?” She asked, her voice slightly lower than before. “Not running away were you?” Bart stiffened at the question causing her to quickly add, “It’s ok. I’m not gonna turn you in or anything. After all, kids don’t normally run away without any reason. I just couldn’t leave a kid on the side of a highway. If it had been my little brother out there I would have wanted someone good to pick him up.”

          “You have a brother?”

          Maria nodded. “His name’s Dorian. He’s about your age actually. He and I actually ran away when we were younger.”

          “How’d that work out?”

          “Poorly. We ended up being dragged back home by a police officer. Look,  I don’t know what your story is, Bart, but please be careful out there. It’s really dangerous, especially in big cities like Vegas.”

          “Well, I’m not really planning to stay in Vegas.”

          “Oh?”

          “I’m looking for a place out in the desert, just east of the city.”

          “Not a lot out in the desert.” She frowned but let the issue slide as a waitress came to greet them. “Order anything you want, kid. This meals on me.”

          “You really don’t want to do that. I have a bit of an appetite.”

          “Did I not mention that I have a teenage brother? Trust me, I’m used to the teenage boy appetite.”

          Yeah. There was no way she was ready for his appetite. He skimmed through the menu, trying to find what the most food he could order was without offending her was; finally settling on a hamburger with everything on it that he could think of and a massive pile of fries. That should last him until he reached the warehouse hopefully.

 

          Maria waved by to her hitchhiker as he had insisted on walking the rest of the way to his destination and she wasn’t about to force him back into her car. Besides, she had gotten the information she needed. She drove a block away from the diner once the kid was out of sight and parked in front of a run down antique shop. Upon entering the attendant behind the register gestured for her to follow him upstairs and she followed him obediently.

          “Maria!” A boy cried, rushing for her the moment she came into the upstairs room. She hugged him tightly, glad he was safe, before turning to the two figures standing in the back of the room.

          “I did what you told me to. Now let my brother go.” She demanded in a voice that sounded much braver than she felt.

          “First tell us where the boy is going.” One figure turned to her. She never saw his face, even now he wore a mask split between black and orange. Whatever this kid was into, it had to be bad. Whatever, she didn’t care. She just wanted to leave with her and her brother in one piece.

          “Into the desert. He said he was looking for something. Just east of Vegas he said.”

          “Good. Leave.” Was the only dismissal the siblings needed, causing them to rush away the room.

          Deathstroke turned to the room’s other occupant. “Get the car ready. We’re going to track him.”

          “Why didn’t you just pick him up instead of using the girl?” The young girl asked as she finished braiding her long silver hair.

          “Our employer wanted to be more subtle, less we attract any unwanted attention.”

          “Fair enough. Alright, Father. Lead the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

          “Stupid Jaime. Stupid Bart. Stupid super heroes.” Tye grumbled to himself as he drove towards Central City. “How does he even expect me to track a speedster?”

          “Why didn’t you say no?” Asumi asked.

          “Have you ever tried saying no to Jaime? It’s like kicking a puppy, has been ever since we were kids.”

          “Why would you kick a puppy?” Asumi frowned in confusion.

          “Old expression, just means it’s really hard to do because you feel horrible after you do.” He explained. “Also, if Jaime’s right and there is another Blue Beetle out there, it’s not going to end well for anyone. Especially if that Blue Beetle is on mode.” He hated going on missions again. He was just starting to get back to a normal life, and now this. Jaime was so going to owe him for this one. They were five hours on the road by now, and nine more to go until they reached Central City. “Man I would kill for a way to teleport about now.”

          “You called?” A voice chimed in from the back seat.

          “Ack!” Both Tye and Asumi screamed as Eduardo popped up from the back seat’s floor. The car swerved into the shoulder, coming to a screeching halt as Tye fought to regain control over it. “Eduardo, what the hell!? When did you even get here!? How are you here!?” He shouted as the other boy began to laugh.

          “Oh man, that was so worth the five hours I spent cramped in the back seat.” He squealed with laughter before finally calming down. “I ran away from home, duh.”

          “Again? Didn’t you learn from the last time you did that?”

          “Ugh, Dad’s been well Dad. I needed a break from him so I came to visit. Got here right as you and Asumi were packing the car for this little road trip. Decided I’d come along.” He grinned at his friends. “So, where we heading?”

          “Central City. Jaime’s got me looking for Impuls- I’m mean Kid Flash, for him.”

          “Oh fun! Much better than back home, at least.” Eduardo was looking far too pleased with himself as extended his hands to touch both of the backseat windows. “Just a warning, I haven’t yet mastered this little trick yet.” He explained before squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating.

          “Wait, Eddy, what are y-” Tye didn’t even have a chance to finish the sentence as he, Asumi, and their entire car blinked out of existence for a mere second only to reappear on the shoulder of a road in Central City.

          “I think I’m going to barf.” Tye grumbled, opening the door so he could fall out to the ground, his stomach turning. Asumi and Eduardo were close behind him, both also losing their breakfast.

          “I warned you.”

          “And I didn’t say you could do it!” Tye snapped.

          “We’re here aren’t we!”

          “He has point.” Asumi noted.

          “Ugh, whatever. Back in the car. Once the GPS catches up with us we can get to the Allen house.” Tye climbed back into the car, pulling the door shut.

 

          Bart finally arrived at the destroyed warehouse around noon, his breakfast long since worn off. He was hungry again, but that’d have to wait. Of course there were people guarding the machine. Bart would have trouble getting close enough to look at the hard-drive. Tigress and Zatanna. Smart, having a magic user here in case Blue comes back. He’d need some way to distract them. Easier said than done. If he could get on Tigress’s blind spot, he’d be able to rush in and rush out with the hard-drive before the others could blink. Then he’d just have to find a computer advanced enough to read it. It’d be easier if he could go back to the watchtower but that’d mean having to face his grandparents and the team and he wasn’t quite ready for that yet.

          “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.” He groaned.

          While he was trying to think his plan through, a new experience for him, a shadow suddenly began to loom over him. He failed to notice before a hand reached and hauled him up by the front of his shirt, coming face to mask with Deathstroke.

          “It’s about to get much harder.”

          Shit shit shit shit shit. Impulse tried to calm himself, slipping out of his shirt and thus out of the villain's grip. In a blur he was by Tigress, catching her by surprise.

          “Bart? What are yo- Why are you shirtless?” She frowned in confusion, taking her hand off her sword as she recognized the intruder.

          “Maybe I can explain that after we take care of him!” Bart pointed frantically at Deathstroke who was running right for them.

          “Zatanna!” Tigress called to her friend.

          “ _Pots ekortshtaed!_ ” Deathstroke stopped in his tracks, his sword just inches from Tigress’s chest. She didn’t even flinch.

          “Why would you be here?” Tigress frowned at the mercenary.

          “Same as you. Our superiors will it.” She could tell he was smiling beneath that mask. That pissed her off. “And just like you. I’m not alone.”

          “Zatanna, get Bart under cove-” Tigress turned to bark her order just in time to see Zatanna get sucker punched by a young woman dressed very similarly to Deathstroke.

          She seemed far too pleased with herself as she grabbed her by her neck and held her up. “Aw, did that hurt cutie?” She chuckled.

          “No. But this will. _Dnah no erif!_ ”

          A flame popped into life on the girl’s gloves and she squealed, dropping Zatanna as she tried to extinguish it. Zatanna scrambled to her feet, spell on her tongue. “ _Niartser ym seimene!_ ” Restraints made of light and magic sprang from nowhere, pinning both Deathstroke and the unknown girl to the ground.

          “Good.” Tigress nodded before turning to Bart. “And get Bart too.”

          “Wait what?”

          “ _Erutpac eht retsdeeps_.” Zatanna snapped her fingers and Bart’s muscles froze.

          Tigress stepped towards him, taking her mask off as she did. The look Bart had been expecting was anger. He wasn’t expecting honest to God concern. “Sorry, kid, we just don’t want you running off again without someone looking after you.”

          “Please, let me go.” Bart pleaded, a tone of voice Tigress wasn’t quite expecting to hear from him.

          “You’re really that scared of this Blue, aren’t you?” She frowned at him.

          “He wants me, if I can figure out any other orders the Reach gave him I can stop him. Artemis, you have to let me do this on my own.”

          “Sorry, kid, that’s not how this team works anymore.” She sighed, reaching for the radio in her ear. “Hey, Nightwing, we found Bart; and have some unexpected house guests to bring with us.”


	5. Chapter 5

          Tye and co arrived at the Allen household around noon. Tye parked, hesitating on leaving the car for a moment.

          “Whatcha waiting for, _esé_?” Eduardo asked impatiently.

          “What’s going to keep the Allens from telling us to get lost? You know how Leaguers are. They don’t like sharing anything with people who aren’t in their little club.”

          “Don’t know until you ring the doorbell.” Eduardo pointed out.

          “Ugh, Jaime so owes me for this.” Tye grumbled, climbing out of the car. He was two inches from knocking when the door opened and Berry Allen stopped one step before rushing out.

          “Tye?”

          “Uh, yeah, Jaime sent me. He thinks I might be able to help find Bart.” Tye explained.

          “There’s no need. Tigress and Zatanna just brought him back to the watchtower just a few minutes ago. I’m on my way there now.” Berry explained.

          “That was fast.”

          “Not fast enough if you ask me.” He sighed. “But, thank you, for wanting to help. You can tell Jaime he’s safe, just don’t tell him where he is we don’t wa-”

          “Yeah, yeah.” Tye waved the concern away. “Jaime told me about the whole situation.”

          “Ok, good, now if you’ll excuse me I really need to go ring my grandson’s neck.” There was blur and he was gone, but only for a second as he came back and handed Tye a twenty dollar bill. “Here, for gas. Tell Jaime to let me know you’re all home safe when you get back to El Paso.” In another blur he was gone again, leaving Tye a little frustrated as he moved back to the car.

          “Well?” Asumi asked when he climbed back into the driver’s seat.

          “Bart’s been found. He’s at the watchtower now.” He explained, handing the twenty to her. “Good news is, if Eduardo can teleport us back home then lunch is on me.”

          “I’m still hurting from the last time, _hermano_. Let’s do lunch first and then I’ll get us back.”

          “Ugh, whatever.” Tye grumbled, starting the car.

          Tye’s bad mode kept the car silent as they drove around in an attempt to find something to eat. Asumi considered speaking up, saying something to cheer Tye up but she knew what he was like when he got into these moods. He’d be fine in another hour or so once he cools down. She decided to stop worrying about him for a moment and distract herself with the passing city.

          “Look out!” She screamed as she spotted the giant blue human wall standing in the road. Tye slammed on the brakes just short of hitting him.

          “Is that?” Eduardo watched Bad Blue circle the car to the driver’s side door, tearing it off it’s hinges.

          Tye scrambled to get out of his reach but it was no use as the massive hand clenched around his shirt. “Man, Jaime, you really gotta lay off those steroids.” Was the only thing he could think to say as he stared down Bad Blue’s white eyes. From the look he was getting he could only assumed that the joke wasn’t going to get him many laughs.

 

          Trapped. Bart hated feeling trapped. With the Reach, at home, here in the watchtower. He hated it. He wanted to run, have some semblance of freedom again. Even if the League let him near the zeta tubes they had shut down his access to them. Without a Leaguer to override it there was no way he could get off the watchtower short of jettisoning himself into space. At least they were letting him leave his assigned quarters in the watchtower. Mostly, he assumed, because they knew he’d be able to phase through the walls anyways. He tried to settle his overly-active mind and anxiety in the training room. Running. Running should help. So why, the faster he ran the more anxious he got. Faster; his mind told him. Anxiety was just another enemy and he could outrun just like he did everything else, right? His chest tightened, heart racing, head spinning. No. No. He couldn’t keep running, not like this. Collapsing to the ground, Bart clutched out his chest. Calm down, calm down, calm down. This wasn’t the right time for this. Stop it, stop it, stop it.

          “Bart!” A hand reached for his shoulder, pulling his attention away from his inevitable doom enough that he could recognize the newcomer. M’gann was on the ground next to him, concern etched on her face as Bart struggled to breath. “Bart, what’s happening?” She asked, voice much calmer than Bart would have expected given that he literally felt like he was dying. “Bart, breath, you’re not in danger here.”

          A calming presence washed over him as she spoke, driving the anxiety out of his mind and body. _He was fine_ , the presence told him as it soothed him. After another moment his breathing calmed, muscles and chest unclenching, as he came back to reality. M’gann’s hand remained on his back and shoulder, a steady anchor.

          “Are you alright?” She asked once he had settled.

          “I’m…” Bart contemplated the question. “I think so? I feel fine now, but before...I felt...wrong.” He trailed off as he tried to find the right words to describe it.

          “It’s called an anxiety attack. Or at least, that’s what it felt like to me. I used to have them when I was a kid on Mars. Eventually, after coming to Earth, I stopped having them as much and then not at all. I calmed this one for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

          “Great. Another thing broken about me.” Bart grumbled, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

          “You’re not broken, Bart. Plenty of humans have anxiety issues from what I understand. Do you know what started this?”

          “No,” He shook his head. “I was just running, it normally makes me feel better but this time I only felt trapped.”

          “Maybe because you can’t leave the tower?” She suggested, but only got a shrug from him. “It’s only temporary, until we get Bad Blue taken care of.”

          “I should be out there!” Bart was suddenly standing, heart starting to race again. “I need to help stop him.”

          “Bart, slow down. You’ll only put yourself in danger if we let you go after him.”

          “What does that matter? We all put ourselves in danger every time we put on our damned suits! This time is no different!”

          “It’s different when the enemy is targeting one of our own. If he takes you back to your time, there’ll be no way for us to save you. We need to deal with him here, and before he finishes his mission.” M’gann explained, standing up and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Let us take care of this our way. Let us protect you.”

          “If you knew what it was like in the future, you wouldn’t make it sound so easy.” Bart sighed.

          “Would you mind if I did know?” She asked.

          It took Bart a moment to realize what she meant and another moment to decide if he wanted her to or not. Until last night he had never shared the hard facts with anyone, now Jaime was the only one who knew. He wasn’t even sure if sharing it with Jaime was a smart idea. But, M’gann wasn’t a threat to him. She had never been anything but kind, even in his past. “Alright.” He nodded and tried to keep himself from flinching as her hand came to his forehead.

          “You’re going to relive them, as I see them. Is that ok?” She asked and Bart was grateful for the warning but still nodded as he steeled himself for the memories.

          It was easier the second time around, the events moving by him at faster speeds than reality. One minute he was learning how to run, his mother struggling to keep him to sit still; the next he was climbing into the time machine and making his voyage into the past. Everything in between was a blur to him, but the feelings weren’t. A rush of anxiety, sadness, heart-ache, and rage surged through him. For a moment he thought it was going to overtake him, the overbearing weight of it all was sure to crush him. But M’gann was there to pull him out before it became too much. He snapped out of the memories, breath laboring as he came down from the emotional roller-coaster.

          “Are you alright?” She asked, helping Bart stay standing.

          “I’m...fine. It’s nothing I haven’t felt before.” He waved it off. “So, you tell me; do you still think the team can protect me from this?”


	6. Chapter 6

          Nightwing sat in front of the reverse mirror, watching. It wasn’t too hard to guess why Deathstroke had gone after Bart. As far as anyone was aware he was still working for the Light, or what was left of it, news would have spread by now about the Reach trying to regain a foothold on Earth. The Light would hate that just as much as the League would. Nightwing’s question was how the Light figured out that Bad Blue was after Bart. Then there was the girl. She called Deathstroke her father. That could spell trouble, or it could mean a new member of the team. It wouldn’t be the first time a child turned against their villain parent.

          “Get anything out of them yet?” Artemis approached him.

          “Not planning to. We just need to hold them here until we deal with Bad Blue.” He sighed, turning to her. “I was actually hoping that-”

          “I’d talk to the girl?”

          “She’s young, younger than we were when we first started the team. Maybe it’s not too late for a second chance.”

          “And you think the daughter of a villain will be able to convince her to try.”

          “It’s worth a shot.”

          “I don’t know, Nightwing. If she’s anything like her father-”

          “Are you?” He asked in earnest. “I’m not saying it’s a sure thing. I just don’t want to send her back out there without a chance.”

          “Alright, you have a point. I’ll talk to her.” She nodded, situating her mask back on before moving into the room Rose was in.

          “Ooh, Tigress. I’m shaking.” Rose was quick to remark on her presence. “Father’s told me all about you. Rather impressive how you were able to trick everyone. Would have been a lot more impressive if you had been able to do it without magic.”

          “Oh yes, I’m sure your father was singing my praises after me and Kaldur wiped the floor with him.” Ok, bad start. Yeah, Nightwing was dreaming if he thought she could convince this kid to turn on her dad.

          “Past is the past. Either way I don’t care. You’re wasting your time talking to me. I’m not going to tell you anything you don’t already know, and I’m especially not going to rat out my own dad.” She crossed her arms and glared.

          “That’s not why I’m here, kid. We already have all the information we need about why you and your old man went after Kid Flash. I’m here because a friend thinks there’s more to it, more to you.”

          “What do you mean?” Rose narrowed her eyes.

          “Trust me, kid. You’re not the only one to come from a questionable family. But your father isn’t exactly setting you up for success here.”

          “My dad’s helping me! He’s making sure I can take care of myself. That I don’t need anyone’s help. Not the League, and not their little baby team.”

          “And did he do the same thing for your brother?” Artemis asked, causing Rose to gasp in surprise.

          “That’s right. I remember that. Sword right down the throat if I remember correctly.”

          “That wasn’t my father’s fault!” She snapped. “It was the League’s. They put those stupid ideas in Joey’s head. Kids shouldn’t be wearing costumes and fighting for the League. He’d still be alive if he had been with father.”

          “Maybe. But you wouldn’t be here now if not for your father. I wonder, do you think that nice silver hair of yours is going to clash at all with the uniforms in Belle Reve.”

          “Is that where you’re sending us?”

          Artemis shrugged, standing back up and heading for the door. “That’s up to you, kid.” And with that she left, rejoining nightwing outside.

          “I wanted you to talk to her. Not threaten her.” He frowned.

          “I didn’t threaten her, I shared reality. She keeps following Deathstroke’s path then Belle Reve is exactly where she’s going to end up.” She crossed her arms. “I’ve done exactly what you wanted me to do. I’ve given her something to think about.”

 

          “What were you thinking!” Barry tried to keep himself from yelling, but it was getting increasingly more difficult. “You could have gotten yourself killed or taken by Bad Blue or the Light or the Reach! Why didn’t you just try to talk to me?” This had been going on for a good ten minutes now, Barry pacing as he scolded his grandson. M’gann was nice enough to stay with him during it. Now that she knew everything about Bart’s past he found her presence a lot more comforting. She knew what it was like, he didn’t realize how nice it felt to have someone understand.

          “You wouldn’t listen to me even if I did try! None of you understand what this Blue Beetle is capable of! I do!”

          “So tell us.” Barry urged. “Bart, we can’t help you if you don’t talk to us. And running off like that without a word, you worried us half to death. We had no idea where you were, or where you were going. You even had Jaime so worried he had Tye drive all the way from El Paso to try and find you!”

          Great. He had worried Jaime too. The shit icing on the guilt cake. “I’m sorry Gramps I was just...I don’t know what I was thinking I just…”

          “You were scared.” M’gann filled in for him. “Flash, I know Bart made a mistake but I don’t think yelling at him is going to keep him from doing it again.”

          “I’m not trying to yell I’m just frustrated.” He sighed. “Just, promise me Bart, that next time you’ll try and talk to me before you do something-”

          “Impulsive?” Bart finished his sentence for him. There was a reason he took the name Impulse when he came back in time. It fit him then, and it fit him now even though he was Kid Flash. “I’m sorry. I promise, Gramps.”

          It was a touching moment that didn’t get to last much longer as Nightwing came into the room. “Flash. We’ve got a problem. You better all come see this.”


	7. Chapter 7

          Bart followed in the other three’s step, preferring to stay just behind M’gann in case his grandfather was still upset with him. Grayson was leading them to the watchtower’s main room, the holo-screen pulled up to a paused video. Bart didn’t care about that, what he cared about was the boy standing in front of it.

          “Jaime!” In a barely visible blur Jaime was knocked the ground, Bart clinging onto him like he was afraid to let go.

          “You act like you haven’t seen me in years,  _ hermano _ . It’s only been a day.” Jaime complained but didn’t exactly make a move to remove the clingy teenager. He needed a good hug right about now.

          “Don’t you know time moves faster when you’re a speedster. It’s been like an entire week for me.”

          “Focus you two. I didn’t think I’d have to tell you that, Jaime.” Nightwing scolded the two of them as they finally parted enough to stand. Once at least one of them had sobered Nightwing proceeded to explain the situation. “This broadcast has been streaming on all channels in the United States for the last hour.” He unpaused the video and any warmth Bart was feeling from Jaime’s presence dropped. Tye, Asumi, and Eduardo Jr. were tied up and gagged, facing the camera, a timer ticking on the screen, and control collars around their necks. “From what we can tell from the video all three of them are sitting on three separate deadman switches. Any movement from any three of them and we lose all of them.”

          “This is my fault.” Jaime watched the timer in horror. Five hours and fifteen minutes. “I asked Tye to go find Bart when you told me he ran away. I didn’t think-”

          “You’re right, you didn’t. None of these kids are on the team, you shouldn’t have included them in team business.” Nightwing said sternly before attempting to calm down. “Look, Jaime, I know you were worried about Bart, the entire team was. But there’s a reason we have a team, and these kids decided not to join it. They had no business looking for Bart.” He said calmly before turning back to the screen and opening up a map on the screen. “Batman and I have been able to pinpoint their location to a city. They’re somewhere in El Paso, Texas. Where we’re not sure but I’m sending teams Beta and Gamma are already there searching the city. Team Alpha is going to be our rescue team; myself, Tigress, Jaime, and Zatanna is lending a hand seeing as the beetles are weak to magic.”

          “Wait, are you sure I shoul-”

          “We need a beetle to even the playing field. Not only that but your scarab is his scarab. It will think the same in the battle.” Nightwing explained.

          “What about me?” Bart asked.

          “You’re staying here. We can’t risk Bad Blue grabbing you during the fight.”

          M’gann frowned, stepping closer to Nightwing to pull him aside to talk outside earshot of the others. “Nightwing, I think we should bring him.” She said gently. “He needs this chance, to end it once in for all for him.”

          “And what if he freezes in battle again? Or if Bad Blue grabs him?”

          “I’ll be there to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

          Nightwing considered her suggestion for a moment before giving a long sigh, hand running through his hair in frustration. “Alright, fine.” He turned back to the group. “Bart, you’re on Alpha with us.”

          “You can’t be serious!” Barry protestested. “No. As a leaguer and as his legal guardian I refuse to allow this.”

          “Gramps, please, let me do this!” Bart pleaded with him.

          “No! I already lost Wally to the Reach, I’m not losing you too.” Barry’s hands were on Bart’s shoulders now, grip tight as he admitted this fear. “I would never forgive myself.”

          Bart flinched at the fear in his grandfather’s voice. He didn’t want to do this to him, and part of him was screaming at him for even considering facing off against the biggest baddest of Blue Beetles. But he had to do this. “I’m sorry, Gramps. I need to do this. I can’t sit on the sidelines and watch my friends fight my worst nightmare without me. Would you be able to?”

          The look in Bart’s eyes was what did it, what made Barry realize just how much this kid had lived through. He saw the determination and the pain of someone well beyond Bart’s age. He was an Allen alright, hiding that much hurt behind a laugh and a smile. Barry knew now that it would take nothing short of the world ending to stop Bart Allen from going on this mission. “Ok.” He finally said, but not before pulling his much smaller grandson into a tight hug. “Just, please, come home. Your grandmother and I still have a lot of scolding to do over you running away.” He felt like he was sending the kid off to his death. He’d go with but another hero would just cause more problems if they ended up fighting in a confined space. He needed to let the team do this on their own.

          “We need to get moving.” Nightwing said reluctantly. “Time is of the essence.”

          “One last thing.” Tigress entered the room, Rose Wilson trailing behind her. “She wants to help.”

          Nightwing looked Rose up and down, frowning. “Not this mission. If she wants to join the team we’ll start her on a much less risky mission.”

          “Don’t trust me, Bird Boy?” Rose glared right back at him.

          “Not yet, no. And I don’t have time to argue this now. We have-”

          “A mission. And by the look on the screen your dastardly villain is using Reach tech. The Light managed to steal some before they stabbed the Reach in the back. I know how they work, do you?” She met Nightwing’s eye knowingly.

          “I do.” Jaime spoke up. “Or the scarab does.”

          “Yes, but as one of the team’s heavy hitters you’ll be busy fighting the other beetle. No one else on the team knows how to do it.”

          “Fine. You’re with Alpha, this once.” Nightwing said sternly. “Everyone to the Zeta tubes, I’ll join you in just a moment.” He commanded before pulling Tigress aside. “Are you absolutely sure we can trust her?”

          “Were any of you absolutely sure you could trust me when I first joined? It was your idea to give her the chance.”

          “I just didn’t want her in the field this soon. But you’re right, and she was right, we need someone who knows how to disarm the bombs.” He groaned. This day was just getting better and better. “Can you coordinate the team from here?”

          “I might just die of boredom but yeah I can take that risk.” She nodded. “Go, get going. According to the timer we’ve only got another five hours.”

          He moved to the Zeta tubes and punched his code into the computer, reclearing Bart’s access and clearing Rose for this one trip. “You’re going second to last, Rose. Right before me.” He ordered.

          “Fine by me.” She shrugged as she put her mask on. “By the way, when I have my mask it’s not Rose. Call me Ravager.”


	8. Chapter 8

          The call came in from Beta team shortly after Alpha zeta’d to El Paso. The kids had been found and Beta and Gamma were awaiting further orders at the school. Jaime and Tye’s school. Robin’s report told them that the hostage’s were on the first floor gymnasium. No windows, only two points of entry through double doors on both ends. There was no way to sneak up on him, especially if he managed to hack into the school’s cameras.

          “Blue, you know the school’s layout better than any of us. Lead us through. We’re going to enter in two teams, try and flank him. Zatanna, you, Kid Flash, and Blue are going to enter through the north entrance first. I want you to be loud and distracting. The rest of you, Ms. M, and Ravager, are with me. We’ll enter through the south entrance and go straight to the captives. Ravager, this is your chance to prove you were worth bringing along.” Nightwing explained before motioning for Blue to take the lead.

          The team made no attempts at stealth as they raced through the hallways and reached the two entrances.

_           Team two in position. _ Nightwing sent over the mental link as he, M’gann, and Rose reached the south entrance.

_           Team one heading in. _ Zatanna responded before Jaime pushed the doors open.

          Chaos started immediately, a sonic blast sending both Bart and Zatanna flying backwards as Jaime rushed forward. Zatanna recovered fast, spell on her lips she followed after Jaime into the gym. Bart struggled to get back up, time slowing down around him as he examined the scene. The three captives were on the far side of the gym, as far away from either two doors. Bad Blue was in front of them, yet to move as he used his ranged attacks on the team. Bad Blue wanted Bart, that much he was sure of. So, it was time for Bart to make sure he got exactly what he wanted. In a blur Bart passed the other two and stopped just short of Bad Blue’s reach.

          “Hey, Blue! I’m what you want right!”

_           Kid, what are you doing? _ M’gann’s worried voice rang through his head.

_           Exactly what you three need. A distraction. _ Bart said, thoughts a lot more shaky than he would have liked as he tried to square his shoulders and face down his nightmare.

          A massive armored hand reached for Bart and he zipped out of the way. “Missed me!” He taunted, zipping out of his reach once more. “Come on, you’re hardly trying. I remember you being a lot harder to get away from!” He cackled, Blue flying over him and landing on Bad Blue’s back, sword gouging into him.

          “Meat, you are all so predictable.” For a moment he sounded like he was laughing, pulling Jaime off of his back in one easy move. “Let me have the welp of a slave and I will leave this time to it’s proper fate.”

          “You mean taken over by the Reach?” Bart spat the name. “Yeah, no, I worked too hard to stop that to let you ruin it now.”

_           Team two, we have Bad Blue’s attention. It’s not or never. _ Jaime said frantically as he tried to pry Bad Blue’s hands off of him.

          Nightwing opened the second gym door as silently as he could, holding it open and motioning for Rose and M’gann to enter before him. Rose was quick to reach the three hostages, completely ignoring them as she worked on the bombs.

_           This is going to take longer than I thought. _ She notified Nightwing.

_           I thought you said you knew how to defuse these? _

_           This is way more advanced than anything the Reach had the last time they visited. _

_           Yeah. About forty years more advanced. He brought the bombs with him when he came back. _ Bart explained.

_           Well hopefully it won’t take Ravager forty years to disarm them. _

          Rose wasn’t so certain as she fumbled with the wires. Same technology, probably the same basic principle. She took a deep breath and gripped onto one of the wires and pulling it out as hard as she could. The timer stopped and she allowed herself to breath.  _ One bomb dow- _ Right as she thought it the timer started speeding up, each second ticking down at an unbelievable rate.  _ Nevermind! I just made it worse! _ She thought frantically, pulling at more wires, trying to find the right one.

_           You can do it, Rose. Just calm down and think. _ M’gann reassured her. Finally Rose found the wire connecting to the deadman switch and carefully disconnected it before looking up at Tye. “You’re safe to stand. This one won’t blow until the timer finishes.” She explained quietly as she moved to the next one. M’gann helped Tye up, undoing his restraints and taking the gag away.

          “Get this damned collar off of me and I can help.” Tye told her, tugging at it. She looked at Nightwing who nodded and she broke the collar off of him. “Perfect.” Tye growled, eyes closing as he took astral form and joined the fight.

_           Hurry on the other two, Ravager, we’re running out of time. _ Nightwing warned her while M’gann continued taking the collars off of Asumi and Eduardo.

          Zatanna watched the fight, trying to find the perfect moment to stop Bad Blue. If Jaime could just get away from him for a moment she could capture him without worrying about getting their beetle in the process. In one quick movement Bad Blue threw Jaime across the gym, crashing him into the bleachers which collapsed under his weight. Perfect.

          “Elbbub nosirp!” She shouted, magic bubble surrounding Bad Blue in an instant. The fight immediately stopped, the young heroes recognizing it was over. “There, it’s not as good as Rocket’s bubble but he won’t be able to get out of it’s magic.” She grinned, proud of herself.

          “Why didn’t you guys do that to start with?” Tye snapped.

          “We needed to get Zatanna a clear shot.” Nightwing explained calmly. “And if it didn’t work it would have tipped him of our presence and initiated a fight when we weren’t ready for one. It was easier to take him out when he was focused on Kid Flash and Blue.”

          “Well, I got the other bombs taken care of.” Rose announced as Asumi and Eduardo gladly stood up.

          “Good, then all that’s left to do is make a day trip to Bialya.”

          “What about Queen Bee?” Zatanna frowned. “She’ll have the altar completely guarded by this point.”

          “The Light doesn’t want the Reach back on Earth anymore than we do. She already knows we’re coming and has promised to stand down so we can steal another one of the Reach’s agents.”

          “Can we trust her?” Jaime frowned.

          “We don’t have much of a choice.” Nightwing sighed. “You three head home. We’ve got it from here.”

          Jaime caught Tye by the shoulder before he left the gym. “Tye, I’m-”

          “No need to be sorry.” He shook his head before glancing back at Big Blue who was trying to tear his way out of the bubble. “Just promise me you won’t ever end up like that.”

          “Believe me,  _ esé _ . That’s the last thing I want.”


	9. Chapter 9

          Jaime watched outside the med-bay window. The team had returned five hours ago from Bialya where Zatanna managed to work her magic again and relinquish the Reach’s control on Bad Blue. It was different this time though. The older Jaime Reyes had collapsed into a coma upon completion of the ritual. Something must have gone wrong but no one could figure out what or why.

          “Is it strange at all?” Rose asked as she approached him. “You know, seeing what you could become?”

          “Unnerving is more like it.” Jaime sighed. “I see Nightwings given you free range of the watchtower.”

          “Not free range, and he’s yet to give me an access code for the Zeta tubes; but yeah, I seem to have proven myself on the last mission.” She shrugged.

          “What changed your mind?”

          “I thought about my father’s life, how much time he spends on the run or working for less than questionable people. I don’t really want that, the only reason I was with him to begin with is my uncle managed to find me in the foster system. He saved me from him and it just kind of seemed natural following him. But, Tigress had a point. I don’t want to end up in Belle Reve, or worse.”

          Jaime guess he could understand that. “Welcome to the team then.”

          “It may be too early for that, but I don’t think Nightwing has enough time to make a decision on that yet. Between time travelers and evil Blue Beetles, this seems to be a hectic week.”

          “Week? This has just been a day.”

          The two fell into a natural silence for a few moments as Jaime watched his older self’s chest sink and rise with his breathing.

          “You talk to KF yet?” She asked, surprising him. “What? It’s kind of obvious the two of you have a thing together. Though, right now, it looks like he’s avoiding you now.”

          Jaime frowned. “He and that Blue Beetle have a history, a really shitty history.” He explained. “He probably just needs some space right now.”

          “I don’t know much about people but I do know that being alone is one of the worst things ever, especially when you’re going through stuff.” She noted.

          She had a point, as much as Jaime was reluctant to admit it. “Thanks.” He told her before running off to find Bart.

 

          Bart was running again, taking laps around the watchtower’s training room. If he kept up at this rate he was going to wear a trench in the ground, not that he cared. The feeling of freedom was back, the idea that he’d never have to worry about Bad Blue ever again filled him with relief and joy. He was finally safe from him. No more experiments. No more cages. Nothing. He was free. Yet there was something gnawing at him. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting Bad Blue dead, not free from the Reach, just dead. It wasn’t fair that he was still alive, not after what Bart had suffered through. He knew he needed to talk to Jaime about it eventually. With the anger Bart still felt towards Bad Blue he was trying to avoid him.

          After who even knows how many laps Bart noticed Jaime had walked into the room, watching him run. He skidded to a stop right in front of him. So much for that idea.

          “I just wanted to check up on you.” Jaime explained. “Here I thought you’d be taking a celebratory lap around the entire watchtower now that we’re rid of the other Blue Beetle.”

          “I’d rather he was gone for good.” Bart couldn’t stop himself from muttering.

          Jaime’s heart dropped. He knew that Bart had suffered at Blue Beetle’s hand, but to hear the bitterness, the hatred, in his voice was like a knife to the heart. “Bart-”

          “You can’t expect me to be happy about him still being alive. He tortured me! I was a slave!” Bart shouted.

          “He was just as much of a slave as you were! His situation isn’t any different from when I was under the Reach’s control. He just wasn’t saved the way I was.”

          “That doesn’t change what he did, to humanity, to my family, to me. If I had my way he’d be dead, not just in a coma.” Bart spat.

          Jaime tensed at his words, anger swelling in his chest. “Well then maybe you’d be happy if I was dead too!”

          “I’ve said it before, you’re not him!”

          “Except I am!We are literally the same person! If the team hadn’t rescued me I’d end up exactly like he did! You can’t hate him and love me!”

          “Well then maybe I don’t!” Bart screamed in anger and immediately regretted it as Jaime’s face dropped. No. He didn’t mean it! Can he take it back? He watched Jaime turn from him and go to leave running to stop him. “Wait, Jaime I didn’t-”

          He pushed Bart away and stormed off without another word, his face showing more anger than words could express. Bart froze, heart shattering as he watched Jaime stalk off. He had really made a mess of things this time.


	10. Chapter 10

          M’gann had been trying everything to wake the older Jaime short of delving deep into his mind. Something was wrong with this. He shouldn’t have collapsed after the ritual. It was starting to worry her more and more as his condition continued. Jaime came storming into the room, anger clear on his face as he slammed the door and caused M’gann to jump.

          “What happened?” She turned to face him as he threw himself onto the room’s couch.

          “Bart happened.” He grumbled, pulling his hood over his head so he could fume properly. “He said he wants older me dead.”

          “Barts been through a lot because of this Blue Beetle.”

          “No. Because of the Reach. He," He pointed adamantly at his comatose older self, "had no control over what he was doing!” Jaime snapped.

          “Bart may not see it that way. Blue Beetle was his biggest nightmare growing up. Separating his feelings for you from his anger at Blue Beetle is just a coping mechanism.”

          “Well it’s wrong!”

          “That may be but you need to give Bart time. He needs time to heal now that Blue Beetle is no longer a threat.”

          “Well he can spend that time away from me.” He grumbled.

          M’gann sighed, not knowing how to help. Instead of helping, maybe she could offer a distraction. “You know, I could use your help. I’ve been trying to wake him up all morning. I’m wondering if he requires something more extreme to wake him.”

          “Like what?”

          “Well, I’d know that if I could get a look at his mind but after what happened with Kaldur I’m a little reluctant to try without permission. If it were you, would you allow me in?”

          Why didn’t people get it, that was him lying in that bed. “If it gets him out of the coma we should try, right?”

          “The problem is my presence in his mind could always be viewed as an attack. I’d like you to come with me.”

          “Is that smart?” He frowned, sitting up now.

          “I can’t see the harm it would do.”

          Jaime thought over it for a moment before nodding. “It’s worth a shot.”

 

          It was a weird sensation, going into Bad Blue’s mind, like his body and mind were two separate entities. One moment he was sitting in the med bay and the next he was standing on what looked to be the hallway in a Reach ship. “This is what his...my mind looks like?” Jaime gazed at the place in slight amazement and slight apprehension.

          “This is his mindscape. Everyone has one, shaped by their experiences and their life. Mine resembles the inside of Mt. Justice in some parts, in others it looks like Mars.” M’gann explained. “This is just one part of this Jaime’s mind. Yours may look completely different from this, in fact, it probably does. And don’t worry, I’ve locked both yours and his scarabs out for the moment. They won’t bother us while we work.”

          “You have any idea where he might be in here?” Jaime asked.

          “I was hoping you would.” She admitted. “This Jaime has been through untold hardships, his mind locked away from his body as he was forced to carry out the Reach’s orders. You were only under their control for a month, at most, but he’s been under it for more than forty years. It’s very possible he’s receded into the farthest corners of his mind in an attempt to save his sanity.”

          “So we’re going to have to dive deep?” He frowned.

          “Are you comfortable with that?”

          “Not comfortable, but I’ll handle it.” He waved away her concerns and the two began walking down the hall.

          “So, if it was you, where would you go to protect yourself? The most comforting place you can think of, a place where nothing can harm you?”

          The image in his mind was almost immediate. His house, his home; full of his family, and where all his favorite things were. In a blink of an eye he was standing in his living room, the familiar scent of family rolling over him.

          “He could be here, or it could be just another empty part of his mind. Either way, it’s as good of place as any to start looking.” M’gann explained, moving to examine the room. “I’ve never seen your home before. It feels nice.”

          Jaime chuckled to himself. “ _ Mamá _ decorates it with the gaudiest of stuff she gets at flea markets and antique stores. She loves old things, says they have a soul to them. She got so mad when Milagro broke this ugly vase she bought but just couldn’t stay upset when Milagro came to her later with it all glued together. She still has it, says it’s part of the vase’s story now.”

          “You have a lot of fond memories here.” M’gann smiled warmly.

          “Even after I became Blue Beetle, even after my family found out I was Blue Beetle, this was still a place where I was just Jaime. My parents never blamed me for what happened with the Reach, they were just relieved I was ok. They didn’t care that I had powers, they didn’t care that I was bi, they didn’t even get upset when I decided to stay in the hero game. They just wanted me to be happy.”

          “Only one sibling?” M’gann asked.

          “Milagro, yeah, she’s the biggest brat ever but I’d do anything for her if she asked. It’s hard to say no.”

          She laughed at that. “I get that, well sort of. I have twenty-nine siblings, most of them were content to just let me be, it’s not like they didn’t have plenty of other siblings to care about. Besides, until my little brother was born I was the only white one. As important as family is, when it comes to public image sometimes they liked to pretend I wasn’t their sister. So when my little brother was born I was so excited, he was just like me after all. I miss him sometimes.” She sighed, picking up a photo album off the table and flipping through it. “Odd...all the photos, they’re blank.”

          Jaime frowned in confusion, looking around the room at all the other photos. “They’re all blank.” He picked up a picture frame off a nearby bookshelf. “This is supposed to have a picture of me and Milagro from Halloween one year.”

          “Pictures are personal items. It could be that this Jaime doesn’t feel he deserves them anymore.” M’gann theorized.

          “That’s not the only thing feeling off though. The entire place feels empty, unused. Do you not feel it?” Jaime frowned.

          “I’ve pulled the memory from your mind and matched it to the one in his. Your feelings are hiding his at the moment.” She explained. “We should search the rest of the house.”

          The two split up, searching every room of the house and still finding nothing except more proof of Jaime’s suspensions that there really was no one home. “There’s more places to search, right?”

          “Possibly, but we’d have to search his entire mind.” M’gann frowned, thinking for a moment. “You said it all felt empty to you before? Do you still feel it?”

          “More so now.” Jaime frowned. “It feels like walking through a house that’s been abandoned; like we don’t belong.”

          M’gann was silent for a moment thinking over his answer before giving a heavy sigh and the next time Jaime blinked he was back in the med-bay. 

          “Wait, we could have still found him!” Jaime protested and M’gann just gave him a shake of her head.

          “I don’t think there’s anything left to be found. This isn’t like with Kal’dur where he was still there just broken. His mindscape is intact it’s just empty.” She tried to explain best she could before getting up and trying to put a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. We’ll try to make him comfortable at this point, I think it’s just a matter of time before his body gives up just like his mind did.”

          No. This couldn’t be it. Jaime glanced towards the man’s face.  _ His _ face. This couldn’t be his fate to die broken and gone in a hospital bed.


	11. Chapter 11

          Bart hadn’t moved more than it took to get him to a wall to lean against, sliding down it as he broke down for the second time in the last  twenty-four hours. His throat burned as he fought the building storm of tears that threatened to bubble over. Stupid. Stupid. Why did he say that? The longer his mind raced through the situation, thinking of what he should have done, and thinking of how much he messed up, the harder it was to keep calm. Breaths came out in short bursts as tears spilled from his eyes. He couldn’t help the sobs that came out of him as his heart pounded and threatened to break from his chest. Everything was ruined now, he had lost Jaime and it was all his fault.

          “Are you alright?”

          Bart looked up, meeting the eye of Rose Wilson and suddenly wishing it wasn’t so obvious he had been crying.

          “I’m fine.” He lied, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

          “You’re a bad liar is what you are.” She shook her head, taking a seat next to him. “I overheard the fight. When I told Jaime to talk to you I didn’t think…” She frowned, trailing off. “First day of trying to be good and I’ve already fucked things up royally. Great.”

          “My first day being a hero I nearly got my grandfather killed despite coming back in time to save him.” He attempted to reassure her. “Why are you here?”

          Rose thought over his question for a moment before shrugging. “I’m not like my dad, I mean I am in some ways, but I do sometimes feel bad when I mess something up.”

          “No. I meant, why are you here, with the team. You’re dad is Slade Wilson, you two could have probably broken out of the tower and escaped by now if you wanted to.”

          Again, she shrugged. “Tigress offered me a second chance, a way to not end up as one of the bad guys. Honestly, you guys seem like the winning side anyways.”

          “Not exactly the most noble of reasons.”

          “Yeah well we can’t all be time travelers with a world saving mission.”

          “Hey, I didn’t ask for that mission, I was just kind of the last choice.”

          The two settled into a comfortable silence, Bart calming down thanks to the conversation. He was surprised to find that he was grateful for the company and the distraction from the massive pile of shit he had found himself in. It was odd being this comfortable around someone who had been trying to kidnap him just earlier that day but something about her was calming him down. There was still a pain in his chest, a lump in his throat, and tears threatening to restart, but he could breath again.

          “What do you think is going to happen? With Bad Blue I mean?” She asked him, breaking the silence that Bart was just starting to enjoy.

          “I don’t care what happens to him.” He said bitterly.

          “If it was Jaime, your Jaime, would you care then?”

          “No...yes...I don’t know. According to Jaime he and Bad Blue are the same, but...I don’t know; it’s different.” He groaned, running a hand through his hair. “I look at Jaime and I don’t see Blue Beetle. He’s not the monster from my childhood, he’s just Jaime. But with Bad Blue...I can’t look at him and not think of everything that happened.”

          “When I was a kid my father used to get mad at all the little mistakes Joey and I made. Stupid little things, like breaking something or wasting food.” She started, pulling the sleeve on her left arm up to reveal a large scar along her elbow. “I have several others like it. What I’m trying to say is, I think I get what you mean. Despite how much pain he’s caused me, despite wanting to get away from him and the life he’s made, I still love him. He is my father after all.” She explained. “You love Jaime but you’re still afraid of what he became in your past. You have scars that he’s left and he may not fully understand that.”

          Finally, someone put it into words for him, someone who might just understand. “You’re...not what I expected.” He admitted.

          “Don’t get used to it. My gushy feely side only comes out like once every five years.”

          “Five years huh?” He let himself chuckle. “I’ll be sure to talk to you again in 2022.”

          “Oh shut up.” She laughed, shoving him in the shoulder, her smile much more natural than it had been in years. The two were sitting closer now than they had been when she first joined him, her shoulder touching his. This was nice.

 

          Jaime had started dozing off on the med-bay’s couch, growing tired of watching M’gann try again and again to find Bad Blue’s consciousness. He would have left, gone home, but he didn’t feel like the possibility of running into Bart between here and the Zeta tubes. He had just started to really fall into a deep sleep when M’gann gently shook him on the shoulder to wake up.

          “I found something you might wanna see.” She explained as Jaime sat back up and rubbed his eyes.

          “Did you find him?”

          “Not exactly.” She shook her head. “I found his memories though, and there’s one I need to show you.”

          The next time Jaime blinked he was no longer in the medbay, instead standing in a black space next to M’gann. She waved her hand and the memory appeared before them like a tv-screen. He watched intently at the scene, ash falling from the sky as Bad Blue held a young boy, maybe about eight years old, up by his throat. Fear and defiance were evident in the boy’s eyes and it took Jaime a long moment to realize who the boy was.

          “Is that-”

          “Bart.” M’gann nodded, pausing the memory. “This is the first time this Blue Beetle met him. His very first memory of him.”

          “But how is that possible if my first memory I have of Bart was from last year?” He frowned in confusion.

          “That’s what I was wondering.” She admitted. “The best I can figure is that this Jaime Reyes isn’t you. When Bart came into the past he changed the timeline so drastically that he created an alternate universe. Bad Blue followed him to this timeline from his. If I’m right, this means that the future Bart came from isn’t going to happen in our timeline. You’re not going to become the Blue Beetle Bart knew.”

          He felt hope bubbling up in his chest as he realized what this meant. It meant that Bart wasn’t a walking prophecy, that his future was his to make. He wasn’t going to end up like Bad Blue. Whatever happened now was his doing, not some future that he thought he couldn’t get away from. “Thank you.” He turned to M’gann, unable to keep himself from smiling.

          “Don’t thank me, thank Bart. He’s the one who changed everything.”

          Right...Bart. He knew he needed to talk to him sooner rather than later now. He needed to tell him about this. M’gann must have seen his intent and released him from the mental space.

          “Thanks again!” He couldn’t help but hug her before rushing off to the last place he saw Bart. If he was lucky he would still be in the training ro-

          He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart dropping into his stomach as he saw the scene through the room’s windows. It had only been a few hours since their fight, how could this have even happen? He watched as Rose leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Bart’s lips, catching him by surprise. Anger, betrayal, and anguish over took him in waves and before he knew it he was storming over. Rose saw him coming and immediately pulled away, alerting Bart to Jaime’s presence.

          “What the actual hell, Rose!” He tried to keep himself from screaming but his anger was rising with every second. “Bart and I have one fight and you decide to kiss him?”

          Bart was on his feet, trying to calm him down. “Jaime, please, it’s not her fault we were talking and it just happened. It was just an-”

          “An impulse?” Jaime growled. “She knows we’re together!”

          “Are we?” Bart snapped back. “Last time I checked you stormed off refusing to talk.”

          “Fine, you want to talk? How about why you’re defending her! You don’t even know her!”

          “I know her more than you do!” Bart yelled. “I’m starting to wonder if I even know you!”

          “You know less than you think, like how I’m not going to become Bad Blue!” He blurted out, taking Bart by surprise. The room went silent for a moment while Bart tried to figure out what he meant. Jaime took a deep breath before continuing, not wanting to yell this part. “M’gann’s been searching through Bad Blue’s memories. He doesn’t have a single memory of you before you being captured by the Reach the first time. There’s not a single memory about you from when he was my age. Bart, you created an entire new time-line when you came into the past. You didn’t just travel through time you traveled into another universe that you created.”

          Bart was silent as he tried to understand. His past, what he thought was Earth’s future, wasn’t going to happen. He had saved the planet, completed his mission. But if that was true, his family, his friends, the resistance, they were gone. “How did Bad Blue get here then?”

          “I wonder,” Rose chimed in, reminding Jaime of her infuriating presence. “Do you think Bad Blue’s time machine would be able to tell us that. It can’t be a coincidence that he managed to find Bart in a completely different universe. Maybe it’s not just a time machine.”

          Jaime turned to her, trying to keep his expression neutral but finding it hard not to glare. “Maybe you should talk to Nightwing about that. Or would you rather sit here and continue to come onto Bart?”

          “Dude, calm down.” Rose rolled her eyes. “It was a kiss, it seemed right at the time.” She brushed past him but stopped next to Bart on her way out of the room, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just remember, cutie, if he hurts you again, I’m always free.” She said with a wink, causing Jaime to glare harder and Bart’s cheeks turn bright red.

          “I don’t like her.” Jaime growled after he was certain Rose was out of earshot.

          “You know I didn’t mean it, right?” Bart changed the subject, murmuring the words as he didn’t want to raise his voice again. “I know there’s always a chance of you becoming like Bad Blue, even with the timeline changed so much. But, if I focus on that I get terrified. I don’t ever want to lose you, I don’t want you to become that...that monster.” It was the only word he could think of to describe the Blue Beetle from his childhood. He hoped Jaime wouldn’t hate him for it. “I love you, Jaime, but I can’t think about you the way I think about him.”

          “Bart, I am always going to be Blue Beetle. There’s literally no way to remove Khaji from me, you know this. The truth is, I’m terrified of being put back on Mode; but if the Reach ever did manage to turn me again, I know that you and the team won’t stop trying to save me. I can’t just stop fighting because I’m afraid. It wouldn’t be fair to the team or to Earth.” Jaime explained. This was going to be a long talk. He moved to sit down against the wall, gesturing for Bart to sit next to him.

          They talked for hours about the events of the last 24-hours, more about Bart’s past, their relationship, and everything else under the sun that seemed important at the time. Bart isn’t proud to admit he cried during most of it, the tears spilling over at the most inopportune times, interrupting his words. Still, each time he started to cry Jaime reached for his hand, reminding him that this wasn’t a burden he had to bear on his own anymore. Bart never wanted to move from that spot but eventually he did start to get tired, the day’s events finally catching up with his body and making him long for his bed back home. Jaime walked him to the zeta-tubes and then, once they were both back in Central City, walked him home.

          “I’m not looking forward to the lecture Grandma’s gonna give me for running away.” Bart muttered as they reached his home’s porch.

          “I can come in with you, give you at least a small shield from her.” Jaime offered but Bart shook his head.

          “I’ll have to face her eventually.” He sighed. He gave Jaime a hug, long and tight as though Bart were trying to find the strength to let go of him again, before unlocking the door and heading inside.

          Grandma Iris was sitting in the living room, probably having just gotten the twins to sleep, relaxing on the sofa until she heard the door open. The only way she would have moved any faster was if she was a speedster. In no time at all she was pulling Bart into a hug, much tighter than the one he had just released Jaime from. It wasn’t until she pulled away that Bart realized she was crying.

          “Don’t you ever do that to us again, Bart.” Her words didn’t match her tone, instead of the anger he was expecting Bart found worry and sadness. She had been worried about him? Him, a kid she had just met a year ago. Sure they were blood but Bart had found out a long time ago that there was a difference between blood and family. Seeing her tears brought Bart’s back as he re-initiated the hug, clinging onto her.

          “I’m sorry.” He mumbled through his cries. “I’m so sorry, I promise. Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friend threw an entire wrench into the ending of this part of the series so I had to rewrite it. Good news is it got rid of a terrible love triangle and set things up a lot better for Part 2 which is going to be happening after a slight tbd time skip.  
> Thank you guys for reading this far and please remember that your feedback does mean a lot to me!


End file.
